


Drunk!inLove

by allymaine



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Just Married, Love, My First Work in This Fandom, Peraltiago, Romance, drunk!amy, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allymaine/pseuds/allymaine
Summary: Married Peraltiago meets How many drinks Amy.





	Drunk!inLove

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first Peraltiago fanfic so forgive me if it sucks?! Also, english isn't my first language so i'm really sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy! :)

_**One drink, she's a little spacey.** _

Amy sat down next to Jake. He was talking with Terry about, well, _something_ , but all she could think about was the man in front of her. Jacob Peralta was her husband.

Husband.

He was holding her hand, and she felt safer than ever. His eyes were glowing while he was talking, full of something she couldn't name...

Then it hit her. Oh, of course. Happiness.

She couldn't believe they were married. The first time she saw him, she thought he was cute, but that was it. His messy hair made her smile for a minute straight after they shaked hands. And then, she discovered how funny he was. In their first case, how smart he was. A while ago, she discovered that she couldn't live without him anymore.

Now here they are, married. He was holding her hand like it was the only thing he lived to do. Great. She didn't planned to go anywhere without him neither.

God, he is beautiful. _Does he even know how gorgeous he is?_ Amy thought about it all the time, but specially now. His smile, his hands, his eyes...

"...right, Ames?" He turned to her, waiting for an answer.

" _Oh_. I'm sorry. What were you guys talking about?"

Jake smiled and kissed her hand. She looked so confused, face cute like a puppy. "Alright. I see you already had one drink, babe."

**_Two drinks, she's loud._ **

"THIS SONG IS REALLY GOOD, JAKE!" Amy yelled, minutes after finishing her second drink. "WHAT IS IT? _BEYONCÉ_?"

"There she goes!" He said, laughing at how loud she was talking. "Oh, okay. This is... Nope, I have no idea. _GINA!_ Who sings that song?"

"This, you losers, is Lorde. The song it's called Sober, something Amy does not quite understand what is right now, I assume. Dang, Amy, _Beyoncé_? Where do you live? Haven't you learned anything from me?" She finished her short monologue shaking her head dramatically and walking out to the bar.

"WELL, I REALLY LIKED IT!" She said still looking at Gina, but she was gone. "DO YOU BABE? WE SHOULD TOTALLY GO TO THE DANCE FLOOR!" She said, bouncing her head trying follow the beat. Amy coudn't stop talking and smiling. Jake coudn't stop looking at her, so happy.

He smirked, offering his hand. "Shall we, _m'lady_?"

"Oh, of course,  _milord_. M'LORDE! LIKE THE SINGER! OH CRAP!" She laughed, taking his hand and standing up - not before drinking another shot.  
 _"I AM MARRIED TO JAKE PERALTA!"_

**_Three drinks, she's Amy dancing pants._ **

And she was killing it.

Jake was already a _little bit_ drunk too and asked the DJ to play Taylor Swift. As soon as "Shake It Off" started playing very loud in the room, he lost control and started dancing like a lunatic and singing the song at the top of his lungs.

 _"That's my jam_! Ames, come closer!"

Amy was also dancing, but laughing her ass off while doing it. Everything was starting to become blurry and Jake was literally dancing to Taylor Swift in front of the whole squad. She wondered if Captain Holt could express an emotion right now. Maybe he was laughing inside, who knows.

When she came closer to him, both of them continued to do their crazy moves even when the music ended and another one started. The classic "flying bird" still was one of her specialities. She only stopped when Jake whispered something in her ear.

They joined hands and danced like Jack and Rose in Titanic. _**Just like their first date.**_

**_Four drinks, she's a little bit of a pervert._ **

And that's exactly why they went to the toilet to make out. For 15 minutes straight. Maybe more. It's not like anyone there was counting.

The only reason they didn't had sex right there was because the couple didn't want to have their first " _married sex_ " (that's what Jake called it) on some toilet.  
But they almost did.

**_Five drinks, she's weirdly confident._ **

"Guys. _Guys_. I should be a Captain. I mean... I would be a great one. Don't you think?"

"You'd totally nail it, Santiago," Rosa said, raising her glass in her direction.

"Yes, Santiago. I know for a fact that you would be one of the best. _To Santiago_!" Captain Holt raised his glass and everyone joined him. In normal days, she would at least cry after what he said but right now, she was playing it cool.

Hitchcock and Scully were eating the free snacks on their table, of course. They raised their glasses later than everyone.

"Yes, _YES_ , wifey. Plus, you would look so damn hot in the uniform! Damn hot... _Damn Holt!_ A-HA! And that's how I play with words! WOW!" He started to laugh hysterically - drunk people problems - and soon Amy joined him.

Everyone was very drunk at this point and laughed with them for 5 minutes. _Even Raymond._

"I adore these two love birds..." Boyle said, letting out a sigh. _"To Jake and Amy!"_ He screamed, raising his glass.

"To Jake and Amy!"

"Hey, _husband_. Come here," Amy said pointing her finger to Jake. "I would definitely look good in that uniform." She whispered in his ear, blinking - or trying to - and then leaning to kiss his lips softly.

**_Six drinks, she isn't fun. She's just sad._ **

But not today. Nothing in the world could make her sad today, _because she just married the love of her life._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me kuddos/comments if you guys liked it, i would love to know what you think of this story. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
